Dragonborn EMIYA
by Reality Hacker
Summary: Probably sequel of EMIYA the Hero, what would happen when suddenly Archer fell into the land of Skyrim? Took place 2 years before the event of the game with significant change in the course of Skyrim story.
1. Prologue: Skyrim

**Dragonborn EMIYA**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning:**** Gen Fic (No Pairing), AU, and Definitely BAMF Archer. Did you see Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya? Illya kicked Saber Alter with Archer Abilities. I assumed that Archer's problem was the fact that he lacked enough Magical Energy to utilize his full power. Illya has unlimited magical energy so she did kick Saber A**. You can't blame me if I made him more BAMF than canon after such scene.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

**Power Explanation:**** Memory Projection, Variation of Projection(Gradation Air), limited form of Reality Warping, which allowed users to project an image/manifest somethings out of memories whether from oneself, other, or even objects into Reality while also gave users amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize and recall ****_almost_**** everything they experienced/learned in their lifetime.**

**Timeline****: This story started at 4E (Fourth Era) 199, two years before the story of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim take place.**

* * *

**Prologue:**** Skyrim**

* * *

It has been 3 days since he fell into this completely new world. As his war finally ended, Archer should have returned to the Throne of Heroes waiting for his next assignments. For unknown reason, he was fell into a strange land. He was sure that it was not Alaya's works since normally if he was sent as Counter Guardian, he would turned into a mindless being for the sake of his missions. To make sure that all counter guardian did their works and no personal feeling would stopped them from eliminating the threat.

Moreover all counter guardian could only used their true power only in such state. Yet, his mind was still intact and he still has the power as counter guardian, something EMIYA never experiences before. There was also the fact that he could not felt the presence of Gaia which degrade the power of his Spells or Alaya which took control of him. In other words, he has no one to control him while he could use his full powers as he please like saving people or prevented the disaster before it could take place not after it happened like it normally did.

He did not know why or what the purposes he was there. Yet, all it was really matter now was to find out more information regarding to this strange land. Using his Memory Projection against those around him to projected the information from their brain directly to his head and of course secretly. Normally, he could only used objects materialization aspect of this power, but since he could use full of his power, projecting something out of his memory or using his second and most powerful reality marble in this state but now let's just went back to the story.

From his searching though, EMIYA found tat he was in the planet called Nirn in the continent of Tamriel which consisted of nine provinces, each of these provinces corresponds with their own culture and race, with the exception of High Rock, which houses two distinct species of Bretons and Orcs. From the description though, it seemed his physical appearance has fit with Redguards most thanked to his tan skin color. Magic was also something native but yet hate by the native of Skyrim, the province he was now.

There was also the fact that people always looked at him and asking him about his weird outfit. Well, that was to be expect. Their fashion was completely difference but he has no desired to change it. After all, this outfit has some meaning and inner values in itself. Enough of unnecessary information, EMIYA decided that it was best to find more information and from what he got, there was no place that has more information since the beginning of the 1E more than the College of Winterhold. With that in mind, EMIYA made his move to the carriage.

"Need a ride?" Said the drivers. For some reason, EMIYA felt that he would heard these words more often than he like.

"I'd like to hire your carriage." Said the red knight.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Winterhold"

"Climb in back and we'll be off." As the driver finished, EMIYA climbed into the carriage heading to the Winterhold and unknowingly, started his journey as a new heroes he so hate.

* * *

You should have acted.  
They're already here.  
The Elder Scrolls told of their return.  
Their defeat was merely delay  
Til the time after Oblivion opened,  
When the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood.  
But no-one wanted to believe.  
Believe they even existed.  
And when the truth finally dawns:  
It dawns in fire.  
But,  
There's one they fear.  
In their tongue, he's Dovahkiin:  
Dragon Born!

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: BTW should I continued this. These idea just pop up into my head more and more. Yet, I'm really bad at monologue or a long fic so please understand that so I'm not sure whether to continue this or not. Lastly like usual... GARCHER FOREVER.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Apprentice

**Dragonborn EMIYA**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** New Apprentice**

* * *

EMIYA or as he preferred, Archer sat in the college library investigated and absorbed new information into his head. He was surprised when Faralda asked him to cast a spell as a test. Since only an apprentice could enter or use the college services. Well while his projection was enough to impress her because of it unique and something she never experienced before, she still asked him to cast a spell.

Well, Archer asked him to show her which normally weird since if he did not know the spell, she could give him with a mere 30 golds. It was nothing like that though. It just that he could not use most of spell apart from his skills in Memory Projection. He needed to memorize it in order to use it. Just reading the book or someone gave it to him would not make him learn any spells but it seem other was not like him.

Fortunately, Faralda did not mind and showed him how to conjure Flame Atronach. Of course, he could do it right away after observing and passed without much of a problem before proceeded to the master wizard. Mirabelle offered him a new clothes to fit the college but NO. She may give him the new outfit but there was no ways he would wearing it. GARCHER would and always would show his sexy body to the world got it Mirabelle.

She still showed him the ways to the college and explained about some rules he must followed before she let him go. The study term would started one month from now so she gave you the freedom to do anything until the new term started. Since most apprentice came from outside of the Skyrim, they decided to stay there in Hall of Attainment while local Nords apprentice if there was one, also decided to stay there since their family rejected the fact that one of their family members wanted to involve with magic.

Archer has nowhere else to go so he did stay there also. Now, with one month left, he decided to use his time explored the Arcanaeum, the library of the college. It was smaller than he thought but considered how much many documents was destroyed since the beginning of the 1E, that was to be expected. Now here he was, a new apprentice at the college of Winterhold. He spent his night talking with Urug, or Ur, as Archer called. Thanked to his abilities to recall _almost _everything he learned, he always has somethings to ask the librarian.

On the other hand, he spent his days in town or explored some new cave or dungeon according to the map he got from Ur. You could say there was not much of the challenge in this world. He also quite rich because of his new found abilities. Using the information from the book as the base, he could do much more things than he knew he could. Archer found that by using the information regarding to the enchanting school combined with Memory Projection, he could enchant any weapon according to any effect he remembered and switched it at will without the needed of soul gem.

As long as he saw the effect even once, it was enough to created an enchanting weapon. He could even gave a simple sword or dagger, Gae Bolg abilities, something that Archer found powerful. He used this methods to help college got more money and interaction with outsider to Sergius surprised and quite happy about this new development. While the term was not started yet, he already made a name of himself already within the college but also to the chagrin of the Jarl too. After all, he hate everything to do with magic.

You may ask. 'Why he did not projecting the gold?' The answer was he could but he won't. He would only project the money if there was someone who really needed it like a family who has no money to support their family or something along those line. It would attract too much attention if he did not already especially the damn Thalmor, Ancano who always stalking him with the reasons like to make sure that you did not do anything that could endanger the college, yeah right.

Back to the story again, Archer most expertise or at least in most college perspective was Enchanting... Well that definitely true but he was also learned some Illusion spells by observing Master of illusion Drevis. You may asked why illusion. Well, it was one of the most useful in Archer dictionary of spells. While Archer did not mind direct combat but unlike other heroes who would take pride in finishing their enemy themselves, Archer would preferred the most efficient methods in the fight and that also meant creating the uproar causing enemy to fight against each other before he finished it himself.

He also learned some of destruction, conjuration, alteration and restoration. Surprisingly, he found that his memory projection was much useful so he just study the concept and did not push too much effort regarding to those school but studied them nevertheless. After all, he found some spells he learn from caster much powerful than destruction spells. He could conjured weapons or some familiar to fight for him with his memory projection.

Alteration was the same as Enchanting but thanks to his new information he was like Enchanter in real time combat so he did not find any much useful in alteration and lastly restoration in which he could already himself to the original state before he took the damage but he needed concentration to do so, so he learned some spelled like fast healing or healing hand just in cases but that was all. It was not much but the term was not started yet.

'How much could he improved when the true lesson started?' This was at least something in the head of the senior members or maybe. 'What I have to do to get on his bed?' In cases of fangirls/boys which was really scary indeed. All in all, Archer or once known as Emiya Shirou would still and always be popular in many women and some men eyes.

Now, since there was nothing left to tell at this point except for the fact that Archer while he was strong, very strong for human, he was not godlike but you just did not see it yet til much later. So it was time for some skip and let's just said that finally, the new term, the time for Archer officially 1st lesson started...

* * *

**END**


	3. Chapter 2: Lesson Started

**Dragonborn EMIYA**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Lesson Started  
**

* * *

As new term has finally started, Archer met with other new apprentice just as him. Though, he already knew most of them from the month they spent time together. J'zargo or as Archer preferred 'J', was self proclaimed Archer rival. Onmund was self proclaimed Archer fanboy with Brelyna as an opposite force but exactly the same thing, fangirl. Of course, Archer did not knew these aspect of the latter two. Yet, they always looked at him with that face. The face of animals in heat which could jumped on him if he ever let his guard down.

The first lecture was quite someone Archer respected, Tofdir. Despite his age, he was someone that Archer could put his trust on and he was definitely not a weak person. Archer knew it, and everyone knew it. Of course the fact that Tofdir has high hope on him was also the truth. The fact that J'zargo always point out at Archer face. Damn cat, he was really quite annoying sometime.

The first magic or as Archer preferred Magecraft was quite simple. It was a ward spell in which Archer already knew. Though, he has no such though to use it. Why? If you have Rho Aias in your disposal, why would you needed ward spells. Moreover, even without its, Archer could still kick a*s anyway. The class ended with not much problem. Well, maybe with J'zargo who snorted when Tofdir chose him to demonstrate. At least he better than that Stalker Ancano.

Ancano started to piss him off. He followed him almost everywhere. If there was a bathroom in this world, he was sure that Ancano would definitely following him there but it was not like he needed that anyway because he already dead. _'It is my duty to check one of the most talented apprentice here and make sure he don't cause any serious damage whether to himself or his fellow college.'_ J'zargo would definitely snorted at that. Archer could not help but used Nirya quote at that. '_It's lies. All of it. I don't care what he told you, it's all lies.' _Of course, he kept it silently to himself.

The first lesson ended without much problem continued with one of his favorite teacher, Drevis. Archer always eager to learn more about illusion spells but unfortunately, there was nothing the Dunmer could teach him anymore. During the month that he spent inside the college, Archer recorded all Illusion spells inside his memories. The only thing he could do was to take the lectures or perhaps searched for an illusion Spells books in order to learn master level illusion spells.

He found no reason for that though, since the only better benefits of master level spells were the larger area of effect while using both hands were more efficient. Though, there was much more effective methods Archer used in which Archer himself found quite amusing. It was a combination of powerful spells which not only causing the damage, but causing the enemy to fight together, stopped their aggressive action or made them ran away. By altering Caster bolt of light Spells in which when its hit not only damaged his enemy, but also gave illusion effects to them. Something Archer could not help but laugh of how stupid they were before he finished them in his own ways.

For the rest of the day, the lessons were not much difference. Archer found it quite boring though. After all, if you already knew what you needed to learn then what was the point in learning what you obvious knew or perhaps some he even knew better than them. Spending too much time in Arcanaeum made you that knowledgeable. Well at least he knew that the next month, he and the rest of the classes would explore outside of classes in the ruin called Saarthal. For now, the only thing he could do was train himself in some new area or probably trained the skills he already has.

Archer while very talented, and probably quite sexy in many eyes, he has some strange habit that some enhanced his charm and charisma, some decreased it. For example, Archer was a great cook. He was giving the responsibility for the food almost immediately after they taste Archer food for the first time. His food was 'Divine' in their tongue. But like stated above, some decreased it. Archer process the highest record of skipping the class since the college started.

Well why would he wanted to sit in the class, learning the things he already knew anyway while he could used his time training. After all, he must came here for a reason and that reason must be something big. With that in his mind, Archer repeatably honed his skills while some senior members observed it. After all, it was not usual to see someone highly skills in both magic, archery or close combat such as Archer anywhere. The fact that Archer could even point something out to improve not so many spell the college has was also help. These was one reason no one argued with him despise his action.

The fact that Archer introduced a new way to utilize magic or magecraft also help. Formalcraft was one of the art that mage in this world has wet dream about. Using Magic Circles and such a simple ritual, it was possible for any mage to have almost unlimited magical energy using only magicka from the world instead of their own reserve as long as you were within the circles. In other word, you could spam magic or even those who still has not much magicka reserve could use high level spells that required high energy.

Archer still remembered Tofdir face when Archer told them about it. If Archer did not know better, he swore that he heard Tofdir had an orgasm. It was quite stir at that time especially Ancano who really demand the report of such development to him. It was only two weeks since the official lessons started and he could do this. Well, at least they did not know that it was originate from his world and because the lack of Gaia presence, it became much more easier to utilize such craft for its full capacities.

All in all, Archer has his own classes where he taught his fellow colleges and that was include Arch-Mage, Master Wizard, all the senior members and the Thalmor himself. The fact that even J'zargo has nothing to say except _'J'zargo accept his lose for now but one day, J'zargo will prove that I'm a better mage than you.'_ The arrogant cat could not hope to compare with him but Archer accepted the challenge nevertheless. Without anything more to tell at this point, so let's just say that, the time was so fast in just a mere paragraph it was finally a month, the time for their field trip to Saarthal started...

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: This is not my best chapter and i felt something quite wrong in it but I already told most of the point that needed to be tell now so I guess it was OK for now but it maybe edited later and that include the first 2 chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing one. And usual GARCHER FOREVER...**

**BTW I have plan to give the power of Dream Walking (Travel and Project something from dream) to Shirou in my other projects, I want to know what do you think about it?**


	4. Chapter 3: Under Saarthal

**Dragonborn EMIYA**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Under Saarthal**

* * *

Ancano was in rage. He always hated the Redguard who seemed so very talented in every spells and perhaps, no matter how much he did not wanted to admit it. The Redguard Archer was probably even better than even Altmer who born with the most talent. Something Ancano could not accepted. The fact that he was the Redguard, the race that could held their own against their Dominion was not help. Now, the man was seriously a threat in Ancano eyes and needed to be eliminated.

Formalcraft as Archer called it while very useful, it was not without weakness. First, the Magic Circle must be intact during the time they used magic. If someone caused the damage to it, the effect would be annihilated. Second, due to the nature o Magic Circle, you must drew it before hand. It meant while it perfect for defense since you could prepare for it, it could not be used in the real time battle where you took the offense side. Nevertheless, this art was a very powerful one and he would let Archer alive for now so he could gain benefit from such craft.

Though, the fact that Archer needed to be eliminated still stand in Ancano mind. After all if he was capable of something like these, what would make him stopped from developing something much further which could endanger their dominion. The moment, Archer taught everything he needed to know about this craft, he would immediately eliminated the Redguard. Took your time Ancano, took your time.

On the other hand, Archer just met with someone from the Psijic Order. _"Hold, mage, and listen well... Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped. Judgment has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing. Judgment will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you. This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you. You, mage, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care, and know that the Order is watching."_ That was long but Archer did listen to it while memorizing the magic that control he used to cross dimension.

Archer was quite surprised. It seem those from Psijic Order seemed to have limited version of 2nd magic. Though, it may seemed to stop time but that was not the case. They took those they wanted to have a conversation with to the separate dimension where almost all sentient beings consciousness outside stopped for temporary. Something not sentient like snow, or object could still be move and while inside these dimension, it was impossible to hurt people outside.

Still, the fact that he could stopped people/beast/etc. from moving was enough for him to get close for some surprise attacked before the attack could hit. Unfortunately though, his version compared to the Psijic Order was much weaker since it was something he got from sign seeing alone. So he did not really sure what could or could not affected by this spells. Well, he needed to try one way or another.

The journeys inside was not much for someone with Archer's skills and with Tofdir by his side, it was proved to be much more easier. Well there was a time that they separated from each other left him to defense himself but at least he could tried some new spell. First off, it did not work on Zombie. The things probably was a sentient beings but it seemed his new spells have no affected on them, quite sad though. He thought of it potential once he has to face some Dead Apostle or maybe true Ancestor if possible but well, reality was not that kind.

Well, it was til the end of the dungeon maybe that Tofdir seemed to catch him. Why did you not come when Dragon just probably pop out of nowhere and burned him down to ash old man? It was at the end that Archer found something so powerful. Something that probably could substitute his Formalcraft. He could see that, with such thing, it probably could do more than his craft. First, it could be used in real time even from far away. Moreover it seemed that as long as these thing support you, you seemed to have limited level of Immortality. Thank to his ability to comprehended and understood the histories (memories) of objects. Though he knew, he felt like it should not be told to anyone at least not yet. It was too dangerous, especially with someone like Ancano around the college.

Of course that was before another Zombie thing attacked. As he knew it seemed the Eyes support the Zombie. No matter what kind of magics even powerful attacked from his arsenal was not enough to defeat the zombie. It relentlessly attacked but Archer jumped of it ways before threw his weapon at the Zombie. Though, it seemed meaningless and only something of the level of Noble Phantasm could defeated such thing at given moment.

Yet, since it was already dead, something like Gae Bolg would not affected it. Using something on the scale of Excalibur or even Caliburn would destroyed the whole place, something Archer would definitely avoid. Tofdir seemed to get an idea and tried to separate the contract between the zombie and the eyes. Yet, the Zombie was much more intelligence than both anticipated since it did not give much enough time for Tofdir to do so.

Then it finally came to Archer head. the contract, yes, he has something perfect for this situation. Rule Breaker, ultimate anti-magic Noble Phantasm capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy, he has to thank Caster for it. After all, he learned so many things thank to the fact that Caster spammed her magic and the using her Noble Phantasm against him. With one stabled from the dagger, the zombie's power decreased. At least, to the level that he was capable of finishing it off before projected his favorite twin swords and finished the job once and for all.

Tofdir watched the Red knight fighting against the zombie in front of him. he knew Archer was strong but his skills with both close combat and magic including how he dispelled the contract between the Zombie and the eyes were truly FASCINATING. He needed to speak to the man more once he has time but now the Arch-Mage needed to know about this 'Orb' first. As he did nothing mostly during this entire journey, Tofdir also gave him a new mission to go back to the college 'alone' and report of this new development to him.

Archer just sighed but followed the order anyway. He could teleported their now though but he did not to attracted much more attention from the old man since he was famous enough. He separated from the old man once again but it seemed like the 1st magic he copied from the order, teleportation also seemed to be less powerful version of its. He at least needed to get out of the dungeon first if he ever wanted to teleport. It was really pained in the ass. Yet, maybe it was because of that, Archer discovering a new things.

He found some kind of tablet which one of the rune maybe growing and for some reason, he heard this BAMF soundtrack inside his head every time he got close to its. Curiosity, Archer approached the stone and he felt some kind of new power entering his body. Though, not much changed. While he knew the meaning behind those rune, it seemed to prevent him from reading its memories. So it seemed some new information maybe needed for this new cases. With another new target in mind. Archer exited the Ruin before straightly teleported himself to the front of his destination, College of Winterhold.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I still felt like it lack something but like the last chapter, I already told you most you need to know at this point already so... And like always GARCHER FOREVER.**

**BTW another idea for Shirou of mine. What would happen if Akashic Record (Only Supernatural based Information) is within Shirou while he lacked any Magic Circuits to use magic/magecraft himself but he could control, alter, create, increase, decrease, destroy, cancle any supernatural force and giving it to other with limit that Shirou himself could not use this power on himself but only for other only. He could teach other but he himself could not use it. Sad isn't it. I base this on Index+Touma power though. You know To Aru Majutsu no Index and check what they could do, Shirou could do the same but much more powerful version of it without any weakness except that he was human.**


End file.
